


Prompt 27 - Long Distance

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Kudos: 50





	Prompt 27 - Long Distance

"Hey, you!"

"Hello to you, too, Stiles!"

"Thank you so much for the care package! You have the most perfect timing!"

"You were talking about what papers you had due this week and I suspected you could use some moral support! And I know there's no food in your apartment."

"Snack food and pizza delivered to the apartment is a life saver!"

"Only the best for you, sweetheart. Did you get everything done?"

"Yup! Done, edited, and turned in on time!"

"Well done."

"Thanks to you!"

"Do you have time for a bedtime story?"

"Only if we both get naked!"


End file.
